Missing Pieces
by distant-lullaby
Summary: When Larxene died, another member joined Organization XIII in her place. When an early, unspoken attack on the Organization attack, she disappeared. This is her story. [RoxasOC.semiOOC]


-1**Title: **Missing Pieces

**Rating: 13+**

**Genre: **Romance/Action

**Roots:** Kingdom Heart II

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts II © Takeda (Or something like that. Will have it right next chapter). However, Xara © moi.

**Author's Notes:** Don't hurt meeee! I've been playing KH2 a lot, and I came up with a character. I just had to write her story! Yeah. .. No flames please. To see what my characters look like, I will have pictures posted on my homepage. Maybe. O.o There is a description.

**Missing Pieces**

**Chapter One**

**Twilight Town.** It seems like I've lived here forever. Not that I minded. I had friends, I had enemies, and I had a crush. Yes, since another 'seems-like-forever', I've had a major crush on one of my best friends, Roxas.

Seems a bit pathetic, hm? I can't explain how I feel towards him. He's just. . . Beyond words if you ask me. I felt like I've known him before. Though I seemed to know I didn't.

"--ra. Xara!" I fell backwards.

"Gah! Olette! You scared me!" I half shouted.

Olette had been my first friend here in town. Perhaps because the only other fifteen year old female was with Seifer's group. Olette also knew about my crush on Roxas. She never told him though, and for that I'm very thankful.

We were on our way to Market Street. Apparently, Seifer had gone around saying we were ----- thieves. As if, why would we steal a bunch of -----s. We first stopped at the place we caught sight of. Roxas immediately told the man the group didn't do it. Hayner and Pence stood back, nodding as they let Roxas talk.

"You're doing it again." whispered Olette.

"Doing what?" I blushed; I knew perfectly well what she meant. I was staring, as I almost always did.

"C'mon, Xara, just tell him!" Olette teased.

"N-no way!" I stuttered, turning my tinted face.

"Olette! Xara! Hurry up!" Hayner yelled. They had left us, and were walking towards the Accessory shop. We ran to catch up.

It continued like this for about ten minutes, then we headed to the Sandlot. It just so happens we were going to end up running into Seifer, and his groupies. Seifer went into his 'we're the superior group of Twilight Town' speech, and all I caught was 'owned you lamers' and 'losers'. Next thing I know, Roxas was almost on his knees.

Of course instead of bowing down to the 'high and mighty full of himself' Seifer, Roxas lunged for the struggle bat. The epic battle began. Quickly, Roxas ended up defeating Seifer.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know?" It was Rai, the all brawn, absolutely no brains big tan muscle man who followed Seifer.

"Tournament decides." That was Fuujin. Also known as Fuu, the only other female in Twilight Town who's our age.

The group helped Seifer up, and hobbled away. Pence immediately took a picture. We were just about to tell Roxas how awesome he was (Pfft. Sure, that would only be the other three.) when a metallic, silvery. . . Thing who seemed to stretch endlessly snatched the camera from Pence's hand.

"The thief?" Olette asked.

Roxas immediately followed the silver stretchy thing. I took off after him. We ran through the woods, and stopped at the mansion gates. There, we saw the details of the thief.

_We have come for you, my liege._

"Huh. . ?" Roxas asked the silver human-like figure.

The zipper around it's mouth came unzipped, showing pointy teeth. I stepped back, more out of disgust than fear. Roxas took the bat in his hand, thrusting it at the silver monster, but it never effected it. He fell back, looking at the struggle bat in his hand. I looked desperate. Then, the side of my neck grew with a burning sensation. I grabbed it, falling to my knees, looking up desperately to see a large key in Roxas's hand.

Roxas continued to hack away, finally ridding us of the monster. Pictures now scattered the ground, as well as Pence's camera. The burning in my neck had subsided, and I stood up, brushing my pants off. The key had disappeared.

"What just happened?" I asked him, confusion dripping in the tone of my voice.

"I don't know, but at least we got the photo. . . Hey!" He shouted with surprise.

"We can say 'photo' again." I reply happily.

We walk back to the hangout. Pence and Hayner jump to their feet, and Olette gets up slowly.

"You got the photos back!" Olette said, interjecting with an "Oh!"

"Hey, you said photo!" Pence exclaimed.

I gave a laugh, tossing my deep chestnut colored hair over my shoulder. I never did describe myself, did I? Well, As I said, my hair is dark brown. It's short in the front, and longer in the back. (Think Sunao from Sukisyo.) My eyes are a green-ish blue color, and my skin is fair-toned. I wear a shirt that stops right above my naval. It's a tank top, the sleeves are black, until the top cut-off, where it then becomes a light lavender color. My pants are white until the mid thigh, then become black, ending at my ankle. I wear zipper sneakers, which are while. I have a necklace, it's silver and on the chain is a three point crown.

I think I look boring, and plain. Olette says I'm 'pretty', but I don't really care. I just kind of thank her.

It was late that night. I say my good-byes, and head for my house. It was more like an apartment; I lived alone. As I approached my door, my neck begins to sear with pain and heat. I his between my teeth, leaning against the wall to support myself. I enter my apartment, and flop onto the nearest couch. I lay down, the cold fabric subduing the heat from my neck. I close my eyes, falling into a painful sleep.

_Restoration at twelve percent._

I yawn, waking up with the sun smiling very brightly in my eyes. I groan, burying my head into the back of the couch. I reluctantly get up, take a really quick shower, grab an apple, throw my sneakers on, and rush out the door. I was lazy in the mornings.

As I made my way to the Hang Out, I spot Roxas around the corner. He was swinging a stick around. I began to wave, before he threw the stick. I turned my head to see where it landed. A strange figure, I couldn't tell male or female, cloaked in a black hood just stood silently, then walked off.

"I'm sorry. . ." Roxas said as the figure walked off.

Slowly, I crept behind him, then said, "well that was strange."

Roxas seemed to jump out of surprise. I gave a small giggle, and took a large bite from my apple.

"C'mon." I say, gently grabbing his wrist, and with a small tug, I half-pull him into the Hang Out.

**Author's Afterwards:** So sue me for writing this. Oo I had to! Yes, one of my favorites is Roxas. And Axel. So I said, hey, why not pair my character up with Roxas. I mean, it's not a crime. A lot of people make their characters go with Riku, or Sora. .-.; Yay for my semi-uniqueness.


End file.
